


The Son of Neptune Prophecy

by Mcufaninmydreams



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Son of Neptune - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Prophecy Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcufaninmydreams/pseuds/Mcufaninmydreams
Summary: I decided that the prophecy that Ella recites in Son of Neptune needed completion.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Son of Neptune Prophecy

To the north beyond the gods lies the legion's crown.  
Falling from the ice the Son of Neptune will drown  
The forces of the Giant whose homeland is the cold  
Risen by the demigod with powers over gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your own ideas of how this prophecy ends!


End file.
